1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures of mounting shield covers and display devices, and more specifically to a structure of mounting a shield cover shielding electric and electronic components on a circuit substrate and a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Metal shield covers have been used to shield electric and electronic components on a circuit substrate. Conventional structures of mounting a shield cover typically use screws. While the shield cover is fastened and ground connection is established with reliability between the shield cover and the circuit substrate, the mounting with screws increases the number of screw components and results in poor assembly workability. To tackle these problems, a structure has been proposed to mount a shield cover by inserting an insertion part of the shield cover into a gap between the circuit substrate and a fastening part of the shield cover.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-286584 discloses a structure in which a shield cover is provided with a cushion contact piece that is used for pressure-contact, to establish reliable ground connection.
Unfortunately, the conventional mounting methods by inserting an insertion part of the shield cover into the gap cannot fasten the shield cover and establish ground connection between the shield cover and the circuit substrate with reliability. To solve this disadvantage, screws have to be used or conductive tape has to be affixed, which ends up increasing the number of components and results in poor assembly workability.
Moreover, JP 2000-286584 does not disclose a detailed method of mounting the shield cover, which cannot be fastened with reliability by a simple hook structure.